basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles Plumlee
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Plumlee during the NBA Rising Stars challenge in 2014. |- No. 18 – Atlanta Hawks |- Position |Center / Power forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Fort Wayne, Indiana |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' |6 ft 11 in (2.11 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |249 lb (113 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' |Christ School (Arden, North Carolina) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | Duke (2008–2012) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2012 / Round: 1 / Pick: 26th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Indiana Pacers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Pro career' |2012–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2012–2013 |Indiana Pacers |- |2012–2013 | →Fort Wayne Mad Ants (D-League) |- |2013–2015 |Phoenix Suns |- |2015–2017 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2017 |Charlotte Hornets |- |2017–present |Atlanta Hawks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NCAA Champion (2010) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Miles Christian Plumlee (born September 1, 1988) is a power forward/center currently playing for the Atlanta Hawks of the NBA. He played at Duke. Family Miles grew up with brothers Mason (a forward who plays alongside him at Duke) and Marshall (a center at Christ School in Arden, North Carolina, and one of the top-rated high school juniors in the U.S.) and sister Madeleine. He and his younger brother, Mason, are the sixth pair of brothers to play at Duke at the same time. His parents are Perky (a former Tennessee Tech basketball player) and Leslie (née Schultz) Plumlee (a former Purdue women's basketball player who set the school single-game rebound record with 25). The two met at a basketball camp during the summer of 1979. His grandfather Albert "Bud" Schultz played basketball at Michigan Tech (1944), his uncle William Schultz played basketball at Wisconsin-Eau Claire (1971–72), and his uncle Chad Schultz played basketball at Wisconsin-Oshkosh (1983–86). "Through the years, I've watched a lot of basketball," said their then-83-year-old grandfather before they played in the 2010 NCAA Championships. High school In high school at Christ School in Arden, North Carolina, he led the school to a 63–6 record as a junior and senior, was a two-time NCISAA 3A all-state team selection, an Asheville Citizen-Times All-Western North Carolina first team pick as a junior and senior, and also lettered in track as a senior and posted a school record high jump of 6’ 9”. College Plumlee had originally committed to play at Stanford University, but chose to follow his younger brother Mason to Duke, after Stanford coach Trent Johnson left for LSU. After serving a limited role his freshman year at Duke, Plumlee earned the starting center position over senior Brian Zoubek at the outset of the 2009–10 season. Plumlee scored a career-high 19 points against Wake Forest in January 2010, as he grabbed a career-high 14 rebounds, half of them on the offensive boards. However, after a strong showing in conference play, Zoubek took over Plumlee's place in the starting lineup in February 2010. Through April 4, 2010, he led the team with 33 dunks. For the season, he averaged 16.4 minutes per game, and 4.9 rebounds and 5.2 points per game.http://goduke.statsgeek.com/basketball-m/players/statlines.php?playerid=2734 The brothers usually rotated into games together during the 2009–10 season, replacing Zoubek and Lance Thomas, and were often the first two players off the bench. It is anticipated that in 2010–11 they will both be in Duke's starting lineup. For the 2010-2011 season, Miles Plumlee, is averaging 4.8 points, 4.6 rebounds, and 0.4 assists in 16.7 minutes per game for the defending champions, Blue Devils. Professional career Plumlee was drafted by the Indiana Pacers with the 26th pick in the 2012 NBA Draft. During the 2012–13 season, he had multiple assignments to the Fort Wayne Mad Ants, the Pacers' D-League affiliate team. He only played 55 minutes for the Pacers during the regular season and didn't play a single game for them in the playoffs. On July 27, 2013, he was traded to the Phoenix Suns alongside Gerald Green and a 2014 lottery protected first round draft pick in exchange for Luis Scola. Plumlee ended up making his first official start in the NBA's regular season for the Suns as their starting center on October 30, 2013 against the Portland Trail Blazers. Plumlee would get his first double double as well by getting 16 points (which was more points that he scored than in his entire season with the Pacers) and 10 rebounds for the Suns in the first half alone for that game; he'd end the game with 18 points, 15 rebounds, and 3 blocks (which matched his total that he had with the Pacers) while playing close to 40 minutes with the team in a 104-91 victory. In addition, Plumlee became the first Suns player to get a double-double to start out his career with the Suns since Shawn Marion had 14 points and 14 rebounds to start his professional career back in 1999. Plumlee would then exceed his minutes played in an NBA season and the amount of rebounds he'd get in a season (22 in his last season) by the second game with 13 points, 13 rebounds, and 3 blocks with nearly 35 minutes of starting action in an 87-84 victory over the Utah Jazz. See also *2009–10 Duke Blue Devils men's basketball team *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miles_Plumlee References External links *BlueDevilDaily.com Profile *Duke biography Category:American basketball players Category:Duke players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Centers Category:Power Forwards Category:Indiana Pacers players Category:Phoenix Suns players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Charlotte Hornets players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Players who wear/wore number 22 Category:Players who wear/wore number 13 Category:Players who wear/wore number 18